Man in a Woman's world
by dekuforall
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a man in a womans world. In a world where only women have quirks, Izuku Midoriya is the first man to have a quirk. will this ground-breaking discovery change the world forever, or will it be swept under the rug, never to be seen again? p.s there will be no harem in this story, I'd like to think Iuzku is better than that. he will have a specific girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

A Man in a Woman's World

Chapter 1: genetic anomaly

Izuku Midoriya, by all accounts something like him shouldn't fucking exist. Two hundred years ago women developed crazy things called quirks, they were essentially comic book superpowers but fucked beyond belief, the ground zero for quirks were China and Japan, the rest of the world followed suit because sheeple. For seventy years war was waged on the people with quirks even as their numbers were slowly rising, everything was in so much chaos that they didn't even realise that only women were developing quirks until fifty years after they appeared, the fucking bellends. Ten years after the war ended scientists found the root cause of quirks, an extra gene that only activated if two X chromosomes were present explaining two things, first what caused quirks, and second why only women were getting them, you heard me genes are sexist! The gene was named the X+ gene. And the rest is history, slowly the male population became smaller and smaller… after one hundred and fifty years only thirty percent of the global population was male, which just… Jesus that's low… in Japan and China that number was twenty percent…oof. Now fifty years later the male population in Japan is a measly five percent whereas, globally it sits at fifteen percent, because that's much better isn't it, now sperm donations are sent across the world and are much more common than actual marriage. Izuku Midoriya should not exist… why? You ask, it's simple, Izuku Midoriya has a quirk. I-i-I just don't fucking understand this, just h-h-how, just fucking how, that should be…y-you know what I'll just end it here.

"Izuku Midoriya!" the doctor yelled from the door to his room in the clinic, a small boy stood up with his mother and walked to the door, all of the small girls in the room whispered to their mothers about why their was a boy here. But the mothers knew why, for twenty years now, the Chinese and Japanese governments had been checking males for a variation of the X+ gene, Izuku was the only boy of his age in their prefecture so why he was here was simple, they were searching for the first male with a quirk.

"So Izuku we're going to be doing some routine check-ups, is that okay with you?" the doctor who was, surprisingly a male, asked. Izuku nodded in response. "good I'll leave you to the nurses for now while I discuss some things with your mother, okay?" the doctor asked again, and again Izuku nodded "if you do well I'll give you a lollipop at the end" the doctor fake whispered

Izuku perked up and looked the man dead in the eyes "really" Izuku asked excitedly, the doctor nodded while putting a finger to his pursed lips, tell Izuku to be quiet, Izuku immediately did so while copying the gesture back towards the man while making a 'shhh' sound. Izuku went to the nurses happily afterwards.

"so, Mrs. Midoriya, I'm going to have to ask a few questions about you and the fathers mothers quirks, is that all right?" the doctor inquired

"why, of course sensei" Inko said

"good now what is your quirk?"

"my quirk is called pull it allows me to pull objects towards me, as long as they're within a certain size and weight range" Inko explained while pulling one of Izuku's All Might toys towards her hand

"hmmm, so a weak form of psychokinesis? And the grandmother?"

"Hisashi's mother could breath and manipulate her green fire, she was actually a hero, green dragon was her name"

"ah, yes green dragon, she was in the top fifty, no?"

"yes, she was" Inko said wistfully

"was Izuku's dad from japan?"

"yes, he's actually nearby… but I just don't have what it takes to go and talk to him in person"

"hmmm. Okay"

"now considering the information about the quirks, if Izuku does have a variation of the X+ gene he will probably have some form of pyrokinesis" the doctor said/explained it wasn't clear which "now, Izuku should be finishing up by now" the doctor said this just as Izuku walked through the doors practically vibrating with excitement, and behind him were two shellshocked nurses.

"mummy, hey guess what mummy I have it, a var- vario a vari-"

"variation" the doctor inserted helpfully

"yeah, that! Aren't you excited mum!" Izuku said excitedly, meanwhile Inko was contemplating what it would be like to have a tiny flamethrower with arms, legs and puppy dog eyes will be like…Inko shuddered.

"now… ah crap what do we do now?" the doctor asked "I mean… I guess we could wait for something to happen… but… shouldn't we try testing for what his quirk is… i-w-we were never told what to do if something like this actually happened… well… we're doomed" the doctor mumbled to himself

…

…

…

"we'll just have to wait and see what happens" the doctor said hesitantly, Inko glares at him thinking about her house being burned down by the cutest flamethrower ever. "I'm sorry but it's all we can do" the man whimpered out, Inko sighed

"of course, sensei. I'm sorry"

"nah, don't worry about it" the doctor said while waving his hand "it's a natural response to knowing you have a ticking time bomb in your house at all times" he shook himself off then walked towards Inko "come back to me when his quirk manifests"

"yes, sensei" Inko sighed "I'll do that" and with that they were out of the room.

When they got home Izuku immediately rushed to his room to play with his hero figurines like any normal child… except Izuku wasn't normal; he was the first of his kind. _'oh Izuku, this world was not made for someone such as you… be careful'_ Inko thought while sending her prayers to her son.

… Meanwhile

… "so, they're finally catching up" said one of the many officials at the table

"it appears so" doctor Tsubasa said

"are you sure you tested him correctly?" one of the other officials said

"of course, do you doubt my medical expertise?"

"no, of course not" said a sly and evil sounding voice, from the head of the table, the woman then frowned "however, if word of this were to get out… we would have a real problem on our hands"

"what do you suggest we do then sensei"

"it is rather simple… we eliminate him, and everyone involved, well… everyone except doctor Tsubasa" the evil woman said "say 'aye' if you agree" a chorus of 'Aye's' rung out throughout the room

"well then everyone seems to be in agreement, tomorrow, the termination of Izuku and Inko Midoriya will be carried out" the evil woman said voice layered with approval. "now leave I have business to attend to"

"yes, All for One" everyone in the room chorused, it was amusing. Even after one hundred and seventy years she still ran the government behind the scenes.

"finally, the last of my brother's family wiped out" All for One whispered to herself, reminiscing over her name Shigaraki Midoriya Izuku's great, great, great aunt, and Yuuko Midoriya Izuku's great, great, great grandfather… her brother… All for One smiled, this was going to be fun. "One for All can wait; I'm going to enjoy this"

Inko sighed it had been a day since the appointment nothing had happened, except the house felt hotter, but that could just be the stress… but the doctor did say pyrokinesis. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, Inko jumped before she started to walk while brushing herself off. She got to the door and opened it "yes who's there?" Inko asked

"I'm from the quirk regulation and health department, I'd like to speak with you"

"oh, of course, yes please come in make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?" Inko asked

"yes, please" Inko bustled into the kitchen and got started on two cups of tea

"so, Ms. …"

"oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Ms. Riko Tsugaya"

"Ms. Tsugaya, I assume you're here to talk about my son?" Inko asked not looking away from the tea she was making.

"yes, of course. What else would there be to discuss?" Tsugaya asked as she reached for a knife in her jumper pulling it out slowly. Fun fact! As a part of Inko's quirk she can 'see' the surrounding are for about five meters, she 'saw' Tsugaya pull the knife and was trying not to react

"Ms. Tsugaya, may you please put the knife away?" Inko said in faux calm, Tsugaya froze

"w-what are y-you talking ab-bout" Tsugaya said stumbling over her own words

"I can sense all objects in the near vicinity as a part of my quirk, I could tell exactly when you drew the knife. So, please put the knife down, Ms. Tsugaya." Inko said calmly

"so, you knew from the start huh?" Tsugaya said the sneer evident in her voice

"yes, yes I did"

"what're ya' gonna' do about it?" Tsugaya spoke in a taunting voice

"I already threatened you with the police, what more do you want?" Inko said in that infuriatingly calm voice. At that moment, the worst possible moment Izuku ran into the room yelling 'mummy! Mummy! Look! Look!' while raising his right-hand green fire dancing along his fingertips.

"look Mummy! It's my quirk! My quirk! It's so-…"

…

…

…

"… mummy who is that?" Izuku asked Inko while pointing at Ms. Tsugaya

"nobody sweetie, right Ms. Tsugaya, you were leaving right now weren't you" fake asked in a fake innocent voice. Tsugaya was still standing there frozen, knife in hand, she looked between her two targets, obviously deciding Izuku was obviously weaker, therefore an easier target, she spun on her heel and threw the knife at Izuku who just stared at it. Pull would've done nothing, the knife was moving to fast, so, Inko jumped.

It all happened so fast, Ms. Tsugaya turned and threw her knife at him, it all happened so fast, yet he saw it in slow motion. When Tsugaya threw the knife, he saw as his mums eyes widened, he saw as she realised her quirk wouldn't work in this situation, and… he saw as Inko jumped in front of him and the knife dug into her spinal cord.  
"I love you Izuku" were her last words, her hand was caressing his cheek, and tears were spilling down her face. The world resumed normal speed and Inko slumped to the floor dead, but Izuku felt no sadness, he felt no emptiness as one would expect a four year old would, no he felt none of this, all he felt was rage, a primal, fiery rage. Izuku roared and green flames erupted around him, he felt a sizzling against his skin, but he didn't care. The only things he perceived were his dead mother and the bitch who killed her, green fire jumped at the woman in the shape of a wolf burying her in a sea of green fire, not once did the fire touch his mother.

A/N 1849 words

Soooo… I swear there isn't going to be a harem, I hate harems unless well executed. This is going to be a serious story, no if's and' or butt's…

…

…

I'm so sorry. But for real this chapter was hard to write. I really didn't want to do this to Inko, I really didn't, it's not my fault I thought of this and how it would really fit the narrative and just went with it. And for those of you wondering, NO! Izuku is not technically the first man with a quirk All for One's brother was.

Well see ya when I see ya

Chao!

-dekuforall


	2. Not a chapter, it's a response

Responses to your reviews.

Nabe-chan, I have already replied to you privately, there is no need to elaborate further.

Guests (Jan 30-31), this applies to all comments about the no harem, I did not do that because I am an SJW but because I am not confident enough in my writing ability to write a harem, or polyamory of any form for that matter. Understand? It wasn't because I just didn't want one, I understand that it would be more realistic in the world I have built, but I am not confident enough in my writing to do it.

In reality polyamory is a mess, there is jealousy, spats etc. it's not all sunshine and rainbows people. And I am not confident I can write relationship issues between upwards of 19 people.

And harems being in character with Izuku? Really? Are you an idiot? Sure Izuku would do his best to make sure nobody's feelings were hurt to severely, that includes the first person he would be going out with, and while that person may understand, there is a big difference between understanding and acceptance.

I am allowed to take artistic liberties in the world I have setup, and in said world All for One has at least partial control over some departments of the government and hero commission by extension. If you have a problem with that don't go bitching to me.

And finally, an injury to the spinal cord is lethal if not properly treated. Inko was being starved of fresh cerebrospinal fluid, for minutes on end, longer because of the time it took rescuers to dig through the rubble. Which would have at least caused major irreversible brain damage, or the much more likely outcome death.

TigerTrainerXD, thank you for the helpful constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 2

A Man in A Woman's world

Chapter 2

Izuku felt HOT, the sizzling on his skin persisted as the fire raged onwards, spurred by his rage. His eyes glassed over as tears built up. Not for the woman, whose persisting screams could be heard over the crackle of the flame, no, they were not for her.

"Mom?" Izuku said as he collapsed to his knees, he tried to spur his mother awake, but deep in his mind he knew it was far too late. He saw her glazed over eyes that spoke of awareness of what she had done. He saw the knife, buried deep into the middle of her back, blood and a different, clear, liquid leaked from the wound mixing with the blood in swirls of paler red. "Mom?" He tried again, but nothing happened.

Once more the burn of anger filled the pit of his stomach, the screams were still echoing through the room, "Hmm, she must have excellent fire resistance, or maybe something else that helps her with this high temperature." Izuku analysed coldly, none of his usual fervour present. "That just means I need to send more heat and more fire."

The green fire slowly bled into a more vicious white as the flames surged in volume, still the screams came… quieter… quieter… Gone. The fire immediately cut out, eventually being reduced to a small smattering of flames that sputtered all over the ruined apartment building.

There had been 13 casualties that day, five had died of heat stroke, three from falling rubble, two from direct contact with the flames… and the three in the apartment next to his had roasted alive, their apartment becoming a furnace as he produced greater and greater intensity of flame as his anger crescendoed, their death had been slow, painful, the handle on their door turned to untouchable slag before they could get out

13 people had died that day… more than fifty had been injured… Izuku could not bring himself to feel sorry for even one of them… not in the face of his mother's murder. He would officially be classified as innocent by any power that mattered, after all, men didn't have quirks. That fact would soon change, by the time he got to U.A the Quirk Regulation and Safety department would officially announce that boys born after the year of 2289 could have quirks.

Life was changing fast for the green haired boy… very fast, would he rise above the issues and become the greatest? Or would he cave, be swept along by the rising tide of chaos in the world, and become the worst villain in history?

XXX

"Izuku!" Mitsuki Bakugou called out, "It's breakfast time!" Izuku groaned as he forced himself out of bed, he growled at the loud noise.

There was knock on his bedroom door. Probably Katsumi

"Come in." Izuku said, annoyed.

Katsumi walked in two coffees in hand, one smelt nice, just right. The other smelled like death had warmed over, the smell was strong but also had a sickly sweet tinge in the mess of bitterness that was his sou-Coffee, he meant coffee.

Izuku grabbed the one that smelt entirely too much like raw coffee beans had been smashed directly into his nostrils and then ground in there. He took a sip. 'Ahhh, just right'

"I have been living in the same house as you for eleven years, you've been drinking that abomination for five. I still don't know how you don't die from the sheer caffeine intake from that one drink." She said bemused.

"I'm not a morning person" Izuku said while shrugging "I guess it just kind of figured out this way, after all, this is the only thing strong enough to actually wake me up."

"You go through coffee tins in three days with that thing!"

Once more Izuku shrugged offhandedly at her comment. Katsumi groaned in exasperation.

"Ughhh, just get your ass out of bed, we have career selection in class today. And you are not missing out on saying 'I will go to U.A and become the first male hero' ya' got me?" Katsumi said. Izuku nodded and stood up… he was **tall** he towered over Katsumi who stood at 5'7 whereas he stood at an absolutely gargantuan 6'4.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha', now get of my fucking ass Katsumi"

"Never!" Katsumi said teasingly.

"IF YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS ARE DONE FLIRTING GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Mitsuki screeched.

Katsumi blushed and Izuku chuckled

"Hahaha, that never get's old, Don't worry Katsumi, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Izuku said.

'she might know more than you think, you dense fuck.' Katsumi thought while blushing further. "come on let's leave." Katsumi said while moving to leave the room… then she noticed Izuku wasn't following her. "What the fuck are you doing? Get your ass moving!"

"I still need to get changed" he pointed out, it was at this moment that Katsumi realised she had been standing and talking with Izuku while he was in nothing but his boxers.

…

"Eeep!" Katsumi yelled as she quickly shut the door behind her, blushing furiously. "Stupid sexy Deku" She grumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

Mitsuki noticed her blushing as well as Katsumi's absent-minded fanning of her face. "Well, lookie here, what happened Katsumi? Like what you saw?" Mitsuki teased.

Katsumi blushed even more. "Shut the fuck up you old hag." She said, it was supposed to have bite to it, but her mind was slightly occupied with more images of Izuku in only boxers… and a few of him in even less.

Mitsuki cackled at her daughter's expense, loving the absolute torture she was going through. "now, now dear, you absolute fucking Tsundere, if you don't snatch him up soon some other girl will get him." Mitsuki said. Katsumi snarled at the thought, some other random, faceless, nameless bitch! Snatching him up! Not on her fucking watch!

"No, they won't." Katsumi growled… before realising she had actually growled that, which was followed by furious blushing. "You. Heard. Nothing." Katsumi whisper growled.

XXX

"Now, you are all in your third year of Junior High, so you need to start seriously thinking about your career…" The teacher turned around, and then rapidly spun while tossing the papers in the air, "But you all want to go the hero track don't you!?"

Izuku saw a few girls scowl at the papers that had been thrown on the floor, they were the few that had not wanted to be heroes. He understood the sentiment, he had been like that for a while after his mothers' death, and through the majority of the court hearings as to where he would go.

A vicious explosion followed by a plume of green flame silenced the rest of the class. As they looked towards the two, class powerhouses, Katsumi Bakugou, and Izuku Midoriya. "Oh, yes that's right, you two wanted to go to U.A, right?" the two nodded.

XXX

Katsumi caught a few of the other girls stare at Midoriya, drooling. She scowled at them; they felt a killing intent so potent it could stop stain in her tracks. They immediately looked away from Izuku and Katsumi, for Katsumi was the only one who had that amount of killing intent to waste on protecting someone who was tall, green haired, and had a fire quirk… and was also a male.

XXX

The day ended, Izuku and Katsumi started walking home. "You shouldn't let them ogle Izuku" Katsumi said.

"Why not? It's not like I'm taken, you make sure of that." Izuku said.

'That's because I want you to be taken, by me, you idiot!' Katsumi screamed in her head. "That's because none of them are good enough for you." She said instead.

Izuku chuckled, "Careful. If you keep doing things like this, I'm going to start thinking you're a Tsundere." He said, not noticing as she looked away, blushing madly.

In the streets people stared, little girls pointed, and even one little boy, looked at him with a face of awe.

Izuku squatted down so that he was eye level with the kid.

"Hey kid, I'm Izuku Midoriya, what's your name?" He said caringly.

The small boy took a little bit to respond. "I-I'm Ren, Ren Hito" The small boy responded.

"Wow, that's a cool name! how old are you?" Izuku asked, Katsumi and the boy's mother were standing to the side conversing.

"Does he do this often?" The boy's mother asked Katsumi.

"To every boy he sees. Doesn't want them going through a life with no encouragement like he did." Katsumi said.

"He seems like such a nice boy." The woman said. "It's a shame he can't be a hero with a personality like that."

"Weeeelllll…" Katsumi said. "We're actually planning to both go the hero route."

The woman looked at her surprised. "But he doesn-" Katsumi cut her off by pointing at Izuku and her son.

"That's so cool!" the little boy said, watching as the emerald flames danced across Izuku's fingertips with practiced ease. Izuku smiled brightly at the boy.

"Thanks kid! You're pretty cool yourself!" Izuku said encouragingly. The boy blushed at the praise obviously not used to it.

"…" The mother stared mouth agape. She looked to Katsumi while pointing at Izuku.

"He's an anomaly" Katsumi explained. "The Quirk Regulation and Safety department refuse to acknowledge that he exists, they said it would destroy world order or some shit. But the number of boys with quirks keeps rising. Currently there are twenty in Japan. Izuku's the oldest." The mother looked at her shocked. "Don't be discouraged, your son might be one of the lucky few born with the Y+ gene. Don't get your hopes up, but don't lose them entirely." The woman looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you… thank you for sharing this with me." She said.

"Don't mention it." Katsumi said as she walked over to Izuku who was deep in conversation with the child. "Come on Izuku, if we don't get home mum's gonna' beat our asses." She whispered into his ear. Izuku nodded while rubbing a spot on the back of his head.

"Well, I sure I'll see ya' 'round kid," Izuku said as he walked off waving at the now energetic boy, he smiled when he saw that the boy was also waving, enthusiastically.

XXX

"You're such a softy" Katsumi said as she and Izuku walked into the Bakugou house.

"Well I can't help it if I want to help a little boy." Izuku said while pouting.

"You always stop when ever you see a little boy, you just want to encourage them, so that they don't have to go through life with no words of encouragement I know… but every time really?" Izuku shrugged in response.

XXX

Nariko Hito sat on her couch, watching the news closely pondering on what she had been told earlier… _"Y+ gene"_ She wondered if her child had it, it was slim, but if he did have a quirk then it would make his life so much easier. She had seen it in the nice boy earlier, Izuku was his name if she remembered correctly…

"Mummy! Mummy!" Her four-year-old son yelled from the living room. She turned quickly, and there she saw him, her son crackling with electricity, hair standing on end. She practically leapt over the couch and hugged her little boy, tighter than she had ever hugged him before. "It's just like yours mummy" He said excitedly, Nariko nodded as tears rolled down her face. She allowed her own crackling electricity to cover her body.

At this moment she would have given everything just to stay there with her son in her arms, as he became the twenty first quirked male.

XXX

A/N

Something more upbeat and humorous or this chapter, Sludge villain next chapter. Will Bakugou stop being a Tsundere? Probably not!

All Might meets the first man with a quirk. She deems him worthy.

Izuku deems Katsumi worthy of knowing about it.

And everything stays happy for the rest of the story…

*Insane cackling rips from the author's throat as he writes this*

"Totally"

…

…

Chao


End file.
